Kamen Rider Fourze Log : SHADOW FOURZE KITA!
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: A 3 Part Movie for Kamen Rider Fourze's version of Kamen Rider W Returns, or Gaim Gaiden, or Drive Saga. Also, if you're asking why was there a cameo in Part 1 instead of Part 2, that's because there's 3 Cameos in this movie.
1. Part 1 : Shadow Fourze

**Dem : ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR ' _SPACE.. IN YOUR.. HAND_ '!**

 **Khd : ALRIGHT THEN!**

 **Rat : Do you realize that I'm sad?**

 **Dem : NOPE! LET'S JUST GET THIS STARTED!**

* * *

A teen was walking to a big building, he was wearing a casual set of clothes you'd might find every teenager wear, a Red Hoodie with a black Striping, also a grey T-Shirt and blue jeans, also the shoes were white with red stripes and a black stripe going straight down to the front of the shoe. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he was happy, today was the first day of his Zeo-Zodiart Systems Test.

"Kazami Kutsuji?" The teen stood when his name was called, he walked to the Horoscope Switch he saw in front of him and pressed it, nothing happened, he then pressed it twice more and it glew red, he began to change forms and become a new form, he was like the Sagattarius Zodiart without the cloak on in SuperNova, except he had shoulder blades and leg blades, two horns on each side of his head and one on the front.

"Kutsuji-san?" The Scientist looked, " _ **That is no longer my name.. I am.. The Dread Zodiart..**_ " he let out a large energy wave and caused a large explosion that exploded the whole lab, all the people with Horoscopes couldn't control the Switches and they became Zodiart forms.

* * *

Back at Amanogawa High, it was our hero, Gentaro Kisaragi's turn for College. He was walking around and being his wild self. "So, Kisaragi, you open for any Gym?" Shun asked, "Maybe not.. But I'll give you a text when I am." Gentaro answered.

Gentaro then looked at his phone and saw a text from Yuki,

 _Gen-chan! ZODIARTS! HURRY!_

* * *

Gentaro came fast with the Fourze Driver on his waist, but he saw a table with candles on it. "Eh?" Gentaro looked around, Yuki was sitting there, "Oh.. I see.. We're waiting for the Zodiarts." Gentaro sat down, getting comfortable for a second. That was when the Dread Zodiart caught Gentaro by surprise and blasted the Table, Gentaro falling and the Candles falling into the water near the bay and one shattering.

Gentaro stood and looked, flipping the Switches on his belt, "Let's Go Pal.."

 **[ 3.. ]** Gentaro was ready to fight.

 **[ 2.. ]** The Dread Zodiart began to laugh.

 **[ 1..! ]** Yuki got down.

" **Henshin!** " Gentaro pulled the Lever and began to change to Fourze, jumping toward Dread Zodiart, he punched the overpowered man back. " **UCHUU.. KITA!** " Fourze shouted.

" _ **Good..**_ " The Dread Zodiart blasted Fourze with a wave of Shadow and Fourze began to Spark Up, then a blue and purple light came, landing was Meteor. " **Kisaragi.. Defeating you is the best option!** " Meteor charged.

The Dread Zodiart and Meteor clashed punches and kicks, the Dread Zodiart slashed Meteor back with his next attack. Meteor backflipped from it,

 **[ METEOR ON, READY! ]**

Meteor spun the Disco Module on the Belt.

 **[ OK, LIMIT BREAK! ]**

Meteor jumped and kicked toward the Dread Zodiart, but the Zodiart slashed Meteor back and Sakuta fell out of his Rider form and onto the ground, major power from having his Meteor Kicker struck back at him.

" _ **Now Release! Kisaragi Gentaro.. Shadow Fourze.**_ " The Dread Zodiart released the Shadows from Fourze's body, revealing Fourze sparking purple and glowing, " **Ryu..sei..** " Fourze threw the Elec Switch to Sakuta and he caught it.

 **[ SHADOW ON! ]**

Fourze glew bright purple and the white on his armor turned black, while the blade on the face plate and jet pack stripes turned silver, the eyes turning purple as well as the shapes on his arms and legs turned to Dark Colors.

" **Shadow Kita!** " Shadow Fourze jumped and punched into Sakuta's chest, picking him up and throwing him into a tree.

"Kisaragi.. What did you do to him?!" Sakuta looked at the Dread Zodiart, " ** _I've used his body as a Vessel for my Ultimate Dark Shadow.._** " this made Sakuta even more angry.

 **[ METEOR, READY?! ]**

" **Henshin!** " Sakuta tried to get his meteor around Shadow Fourze, but he was caught and punched back into the tree. " **GAH!** " Meteor fell, but he could at least take Yuki to safety, he got up and ran, Shadow Fourze was about to go after him, but the Dread Zodiart had stopped him, " _ **No.. Let the pests go.. For now.**_ " Shadow Fourze nodded and stood his post.

* * *

Meteor landed with Yuki at the almost fully repaired Rabbit Hutch, he fell and lost Rider Form then. Yuki helped him up, "Thanks, Sakuta-kun." Yuki said, "Call.. Nadeshiko." Sakuta said, "Right." Yuki already had her phone ready.

"Nadeshiko.. Gen-chan is.."

 _"WHAT?! I'll be there right away!"_

Yuki hung up and put the phone in her pocket, "You ok?" Yuki looked to Sakuta, "Yeah.. I'm fine.." Sakuta stood. "I have to.. Help Kisaragi.." Sakuta couldn't walk two steps without falling back down, luckily, he held the pole near the door to keep him up. "Sakuta-kun, you can't go with your current condition!" They heard a voice, they noticed Tomoko run in and catch Sakuta the next fall. "Tomoko.." Sakuta looked to her, Yuki then had looked at the computer, more serious than usual.

"Yuki-san?" Tomoko looked, she was calling Kengo from the Computer. "Kengo! Gen-chan was.." Yuki tried to explain.

 _"Yeah.. I was informed of it."_

Yuki nodded and got off the Computer. "We've gotta get out of here." Yuki said, "Why?" Sakuta asked, "If we know Gen-chan, he'll know we're in here as a hiding place." They all got the idea and began their leave. But Shadow Fourze and a few of the Neo Zodiarts stood in their path, Sakuta placed the Meteor Driver on his waist, " **Henshin!** " he charged and began to fight. Shadow Fourze snapped his finger and all of them nodded, they all pulled out their switches and pressed them once again, the three glowing and forming the Leo Zodiart, except with Golden Armor and more intense armor. He scratched at Meteor and knocked them back.

A light caught the Zodiart's next attack, knocking it back and spinning around.

 **[ NIN JA! JA! NIN NIN! JA! JA! ]  
** **[ NIN JA! JA! NIN NIN! JA! JA! ]  
** **[ NIN JA! JA! NIN NIN! JA! JA! ]**

" **HENSHIN!** " A voice came from the light and formed a Kamen Rider that seemed like Proto Drive, except based more on Ninjas then Cars. A ninja Sash on his chest plate, red stripes and red eyes, also a wristband on the side with Cards.

 **[ Skaidan (Scroll Opened) : KENZAI! ]  
** **[ Soko Chi Ninja! Sei, ya, Oh! ]**

The new Rider stood, " **You are?** " Shadow Fourze asked, " **Ore wa? Kamen Rider.. Kenzai.** " the Rider introduced himself, putting his fingers at a position where the pointer finger and pinky were showing, then he posed his other hand as the pointer finger and thumb, crossing the two hands and an aura grew on the ground and grabbed the Zodiarts and pulled them onto the ground, they becoming two dimensional and were able to all be seen, they were being taken down by clones of Kenzai.

" **Shou Ninpou : Yami no Kiteku no Jutsu!** " Kenzai jumped up and glew bright white, pushing in the lever on the side of the belt,

 **[ CHOU SKAIDAN : KENZAI! ULTIMATE STRIKE! ]**

Kenzai glew brightly and kicked toward Shadow Fourze, the shadow converted Rider sparking between Classic Fourze and Shadow Fourze, then Kenzai added more power and kicked Shadow Fourze off of Fourze and the Astronaut Rider converted to human form and fell. Kenzai backflipped off of Shadow Fourze and disappeared.

* * *

" **Kisaragi!** " Meteor ran over to Gentaro and caught him, "Gen-chan!" Yuki was happy and Tomoko looked toward Shadow Fourze, scared. "G-Guys~" She pointed, Yuki and Meteor looked and Shadow Fourze was glowing even more purple and sparking with black aura lightning. Gentaro stood and had the Fourze Driver ready, " **Can you fight?** " Meteor asked.

"I'm in better shape than you are right now, Ryusei!" Gentaro was ready to fight his Dark Clone.

 **[ 3.. ]** Yuki nodded and smiled, happy to see this again.

 **[ 2.. ]** Meteor backed up and Tomoko caught him when he fell again.

 **[ 1.. ]** Gentaro got into position.

" **Henshin!** " Gentaro pushed in the lever and began to transform, changing to Fourze. " **UCHUU... KITA~!** " Fourze's eyes glew bright as he said that and the shape module plates glew bright too.

" **Daido Kutsu No Baru Ze** **! (Let's Do This Man-To-Man!)** " Fourze charged and punched and kicked at wild at his Dark Clone, who caught all of his attacks and punched Fourze in the chest, the clone pressed the first switch on his belt.

 **[ SHADOW ROCKET ON! ]**

Shadow Fourze flew toward Fourze and hit him with the purple Rocket Module, sending him flying back. " **Kamen Rider Fourze.. Let's Do This Quickly.** " Shadow Fourze was walking toward Fourze, who was a little weak, his energy used by this bastard.

" **I'll make you eat those words!** " Fourze charged and tried to punch Shadow Fourze, but his fist was caught.

 **[ ROCKET ON! ]**

The Rocket Module's Engine Started, but Shadow Fourze didn't move an inch. " **Hahahaha!** " Shadow Fourze punched Fourze back and he turned back to his human state. "Gen-Chan!" Yuki ran toward, Shadow Fourze was about to punch her, his fist glowing bright purple.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **Yo, this is Part 1 of 3 in the Kamen Rider Fourze Log : SHADOW FOURZE KITA! Alright everyone, Will Yuki be hit?! Will Shadow Fourze be stopped?! We'll have to see in the Next Part!**


	2. Part 2 : Dread Shadow

**Dem : ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR ' _SPACE.. IN YOUR.. HAND_ '!**

 **Khd : ALRIGHT THEN!**

 **Rat : Time For Fates Decided!**

 **Dem : MOVIE~ KITAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

 _Previously On Part 1.._

* * *

" **Kisaragi!** " Meteor ran over to Gentaro and caught him, "Gen-chan!" Yuki was happy and Tomoko looked toward Shadow Fourze, scared. "G-Guys~" She pointed, Yuki and Meteor looked and Shadow Fourze was glowing even more purple and sparking with black aura lightning. Gentaro stood and had the Fourze Driver ready, " **Can you fight?** " Meteor asked.

"I'm in better shape than you are right now, Ryusei!" Gentaro was ready to fight his Dark Clone.

 **[ 3.. ]** Yuki nodded and smiled, happy to see this again.

 **[ 2.. ]** Meteor backed up and Tomoko caught him when he fell again.

 **[ 1.. ]** Gentaro got into position.

" **Henshin!** " Gentaro pushed in the lever and began to transform, changing to Fourze. " **UCHUU... KITA~!** " Fourze's eyes glew bright as he said that and the shape module plates glew bright too.

" **Daido Kutsu No Baru Ze** **! (Let's Do This Man-To-Man!)** " Fourze charged and punched and kicked at wild at his Dark Clone, who caught all of his attacks and punched Fourze in the chest, the clone pressed the first switch on his belt.

 **[ SHADOW ROCKET ON! ]**

Shadow Fourze flew toward Fourze and hit him with the purple Rocket Module, sending him flying back. " **Kamen Rider Fourze.. Let's Do This Quickly.** " Shadow Fourze was walking toward Fourze, who was a little weak, his energy used by this bastard.

" **I'll make you eat those words!** " Fourze charged and tried to punch Shadow Fourze, but his fist was caught.

 **[ ROCKET ON! ]**

The Rocket Module's Engine Started, but Shadow Fourze didn't move an inch. " **Hahahaha!** " Shadow Fourze punched Fourze back and he turned back to his human state. "Gen-Chan!" Yuki ran toward, Shadow Fourze was about to punch her, his fist glowing bright purple.

* * *

"AH!" Yuki was scared out of her mind, but then a Rocket Module caught it, "Nadeshiko-san?" Tomoko looked, " **UCHUU KITA!** " she screamed as she flung Shadow Fourze back. " **Get Gentaro-kun to safety!** " Nadeshiko ordered, Yuki did as she said.

Meteor got off Tomoko, " **Go assist Yuki.** " he said, Tomoko nodded and running to her aid. " **Alright.. Your fate is mine to decide.** " Meteor put his thumb over his face plate. He charged and kicked Shadow Fourze back, but then Nadeshiko hesitated and Shadow Fourze punched her back and was flung into Meteor and they both flung back and reverted to human form.

The Dread Zodiart then landed, laughing loudly, Shadow Fourze walked toward Sakuta and Nadeshiko, about to punch them, but he stopped when he was about to hit Nadeshiko. Something kept him from hitting her and it wasn't the things around him.

" _ **It's your counterpart.. He cares deeply for that one.**_ " The Dread Zodiart sighed, " _ **That means capturing them is our best option.**_ " Nadeshiko overheard and transformed again, grabbing Sakuta's hand and trying to fly off, but Shadow Fourze jumped and kicked Nadeshiko, causing her to drop Sakuta and losing control of the Rocket Module, flying away, Sakuta immediately transformed and punched Shadow Fourze toward the sand of the beach.

" **WATCHA!** " Meteor punched Shadow Fourze back, then he pressed the Meteor Galaxy Brace,

 **[ MARS! ]  
** **[ OK, MARS! ]**

Meteor charged and punched Shadow Fourze quickly, then he pulled out the Elec Switch and looked at it, he placed it into the belt and activated it.

 **[ ELEC ON, OK! ]**

Meteor's hand glew bright as Billy The Rod appeared in it and Meteor began to slash at Shadow Fourze. " **Kisaragi.. Protect.. Everyone..** " Meteor stabbed Shadow Fourze and jumped,

 **[ OK, LIMIT BREAK! ]**

Meteor kicked the Rod in and caused the Shadow Fourze Belt to spark, Shadow Fourze falling back and landing on the Dread Zodiart, causing him to spark brightly and for the two to fuse. They became a form like Savior, except the red was replaced with silver and the shoulder pads were bladed, the horns were still there and he held a large sword that seemed like a Fifteen's Skull Sword, he got in a speed range that made him seem like a blur and kept slashing Meteor.

Meteor flung back and hit a street light, falling down, Meteor then pulled out the Storm Switch, it was sparking. " _ **You're lucky I'm giving you the opportunity to leave here alive.**_ " The mixture said, " _ **Hmm.. The New name will be Dread Shadow.**_ " he said as he charged toward Meteor, jumping up and glowing all sorts of dark colors, " ** _LIMIT BREAK ATTACK!_** " they called their attack and kicked toward Meteor hitting him and knocking him back. Meteor was caught by the Power Dizer, which landed. " **Shun?** " Meteor looked.

" _Nope.. It's me!_ "

" **JK?** " Meteor passed out.

" _Oi! Sakuta! POWER GO!_ "

The Power Dizer went to moving toward Kengo's Laboratory.

* * *

Gentaro was looking at Sakuta, "Wow.. He got pretty banged up." Gentaro looked to see something, it was a light, he grabbed it and pulled it out, it became a switch that said S. Meteor. "Ryusei.." Gentaro sighed and put the Switch next to Sakuta. Gentaro picked up the Fourze Driver and the repaired Cosmic Switch. "Gen-chan! We have to wait until Sakuta wakes up!" Yuki shouted, "Does it really look like he is?!"

 **[ ROCKET SUPER ON! ]**

Fourze flew off toward where Dread Shadow was, following after him was Nadeshiko. Yuki and Tomoko were more worried about the Kamen Riders than their own safety right now.

* * *

Fourze landed in front of Dread Shadow, prepared for a fight. Dread Shadow laughed, " _ **What can you two do? Scream until I run away?**_ " Dread Shadow charged forward and kicked Fourze in the stomach, knocking him into an under construction building, he kicked Nadeshiko into the ocean next to the beach.

" _ **Behold!**_ " Dread Shadow was about to use a special attack on Fourze, but a light flew around and hit the ground.

* * *

Appearing was a Rider who had blue armor over a silver bodysuit, a green eyed, blue armored helmet, he had the same gear as Kenzai, just different cards.

 **[ NIN! JA! JA! / NIN NIN! JA! JA! ]  
** **[ Skaidan : RYUKEO! Kengo Itsumetto, GO! GO! GO! GO! ]**

Ryukeo now stood, weapon ready, " _ **I am Prepared!**_ " Dread Shadow charged, Ryukeo jumped over him and Dread Shadow was knocked a few steps forward. " **Wow! That was just me!** " Ryukeo turned and pulled out his Gun that had a blade on the bottom, also a slot for cards to go into.

 **[ Kentai Chou! ]** Ryukeo placed a card into the Gun.

( **Shinobi Art : Absorbing Shot Technique!** )  
" **Shou Ninpou : Kentai No Jutsu!** " Ryukeo absorbed all the Darkness from Dread Shadow's aura, then fired it straight back at him and caused a large explosion. Ryukeo flung back from it and flipped off of a street light, kicking toward Dread Shadow, causing the Zodiart Rider to fly off because of the impact.

" **Thanks, and bye!** " Nadeshiko flew off, so did Fourze after recovery.

" **YOUR WELCOOOOOOME!** " Ryukeo waved as the two astronaut Riders flew off, he pulled the Card from his belt and dehenshined to a little boy in a ninja training outfit, he jumped as he waved, then became the light again and flew off.

* * *

Fourze landed in front of Dread Shadow, who got up and smacked some dust off him. Dread Shadow looked toward Fourze, sighing, " _ **I thought my challenge would be better.**_ " he charged and slashed through Fourze's armor and kicked him back by the belt, Fourze hit the wall and fell, he pulled out the Fire Switch and slammed it in.

 **[ FIRE ON! ]**

Fourze shot blasts at Dread Shadow, but he couldn't hit them because they were always deflected back at him. Fourze slid on a banana peel and that gave Dread Shadow a chance to attack, he jumped and slashed Fourze's chest and caused the Rider to fall. Nadeshiko flew in with her Rocket covered fist ready. Dread Shadow slashed through the Module and kneed into Nadeshiko's stomach, kicking her into the wall.

Fourze stood up and pulled out two switches.

 **[ LAUNCHER, GATTLING ON! ]**

Fourze held a large blast from all three of his blasting modules, " **RIDER FIRE LAUNCH GATTLE SHOOOOOOOOOOTTT!** " Fourze fired toward Dread Shadow and he faced a large energy blast that hit him and the blast went through to the wall, causing a large explosion.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **Yep, this is Part 2 of 3 in the Kamen Rider Fourze Log : SHADOW FOURZE KITA! Alright everyone, Was Dread Shadow be defeated?! Will Fourze win the final fight?! We'll have to see in the Next Part!**


	3. Part 3 : HYPER COSMIC STATES!

**Dem : ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR ' _SPACE.. IN YOUR.. HAND_ '!**

 **Khd : ALRIGHT THEN!**

 **Rat : Time For Fates Decided!**

 **Dem : MOVIE~ KITAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

 _Previously On Part 2.._

* * *

Fourze landed in front of Dread Shadow, who got up and smacked some dust off him. Dread Shadow looked toward Fourze, sighing, " _ **I thought my challenge would be better.**_ " he charged and slashed through Fourze's armor and kicked him back by the belt, Fourze hit the wall and fell, he pulled out the Fire Switch and slammed it in.

 **[ FIRE ON! ]**

Fourze shot blasts at Dread Shadow, but he couldn't hit them because they were always deflected back at him. Fourze slid on a banana peel and that gave Dread Shadow a chance to attack, he jumped and slashed Fourze's chest and caused the Rider to fall. Nadeshiko flew in with her Rocket covered fist ready. Dread Shadow slashed through the Module and kneed into Nadeshiko's stomach, kicking her into the wall.

Fourze stood up and pulled out two switches.

 **[ LAUNCHER, GATTLING ON! ]**

Fourze held a large blast from all three of his blasting modules, " **RIDER FIRE LAUNCH GATTLE SHOOOOOOOOOOTTT!** " Fourze fired toward Dread Shadow and he faced a large energy blast that hit him and the blast went through to the wall, causing a large explosion.

* * *

Dread Shadow stood where he was, unharmed. " **N-Nani?!** " Fourze was shocked, he was then fired back by the same blast that he had hid Dread Shadow with, he was hit into the wall and he fell. D. Shadow sighed, " _ **You guys are not even strong.. LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE STRONG!**_ " D. Shadow glew brightly and charged toward Fourze and punched him toward Nadeshiko, Fourze and Nadeshiko crashed into the wall. D. Shadow flew toward them with the Jet Boots he had and punched into Fourze's chest, causing a large impact. D. Shadow gained the Shadow Rocket Module and punched into Fourze's chest again, except this time Fourze was facing a ton of punches while D. Shadow's fist vibrated and kept punching Fourze.

Nadeshiko stood, ready to fight, until D. Shadow's Rocketed Fist had changed to a large beam cannon and fired at her, a large explosion was caused and she fell. Nadeshiko had turned normal and D. Shadow laughed, " _ **Where are your**_ **friends _now, hm?!_** " he questioned the astronaut rider. D. Shadow was hit by a large cannon, "Right here!" said the six friends of Fourze that weren't Riders.

A teen clapped, "This is truly amazing.." he walked up, "A large variety of prey.." he said while pulling out a trinket, "For me.." he pressed it and dropped it, as it was at his waist, it transformed him into a creature like the Weather Dopant, except with silver instead of white, and red in the cross instead of black. He jumped up and punched D. Shadow back and grabbed Fourze by the neck, lifting him up and throwing him into the wall.

 **[ Prime Hunter.. COMPLETE! ]**

P. Hunter charged toward D. Shadow and Fourze and punched into both of them, knocking them into the wall and a large explosion was caused. Gentaro fell to the ground, bloody from battle, while D. Shadow stood tall, still able to fight, his sword appeared in his hand as he charged, P. Hunter caught the blade and his hand glew green. D. Shadow was punched back as a copy of D. Shadow's sword that was gold appeared in P. Hunter's hand. D. Shadow was slashed back and completely shattered. P. Hunter was about to charge toward Gentaro, but a flew blasts hit in front of him and he looked up to see Kenzai and Ryukeo holding their bow/gun toward him.

" **Oi, Fourze! We've got this! You go get the Zodiarts that are attacking the city!** " Kenzai said, Gentaro nodded as he stood and ran, P. Hunter was shot again whenever he tried to hit Gentaro, and that was 3 times. Kenzai jumped down once the 8 were out of the warehouse. " **Alright.. It's _my_ turn.** " P. Hunter charged toward the two ninja Riders.

" **Samurai vs Ninja.. This battle was always wanted, huh?** " P. Hunter smirked, " **Guess so..** " Kenzai slashed back P. Hunter with the Blade Bow and charged toward him.

* * *

Gentaro, Nadeshiko, Ryusei, and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club stood, "Woah.. Now that's a big army.." JK said as he looked. "But we've got bigger spirits!" Gentaro said as he placed the Fourze Driver on. "Doesn't matter how big the army is.. We'll be ready to fight no matter what!" Nadeshiko placed her Fourze Driver on. "'Cause Space.. Is in our hands!" Ryusei placed the Meteor Driver on, all of them flipped their switches.

 **[ Meteor Ready?! ]  
** **[ 3... ]  
** **[ 2.. ]  
** **[ 1. ]**

" **Henshin!** " They all transformed to Rider form and charged into the battle. All of them punching back Dustard soldiers, some Zodiarts charging at the Riders and punching them back. " **Uchuu.. KITA~!** " Fourze said as he knocked some creatures off of him. " **Ore Wa Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's Do This Man-To-Army!** " Fourze kept punching through, he charged and pulling out the Shield Switch.

 **[ Shield, ON! ]**

He smacked through enemies with his shield, also guarded some attacks. He then pulled out the Claw switch,

 **[ Claw, ON! ]**

Fourze flew up and scratched through airborne enemies. He landed on the Board module and began sliding and slicing through enemies. He flipped up while turning off the Board Module and reverting to Drill and Rocket module.

" **Rider Rocket Drill KIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!** "

Fourze kicked straight toward the last enemy that came at him, striking straight through it and causing a large explosion, he landed at Classic States and looked around.

* * *

Meteor jumped up off a Dustard and chopped down another, landing a kick into a Zodiart. " **Looks like the perfect time for my newest technique..** " Meteor said as he pulled out the Meteor Storm Switch.

 **[ Meteor STOOOOOOOOORM! ]  
[ Meteor On, Ready?! ]**

Meteor became Meteor S. and charged forward, smacking through enemies, then he pulled out the Meteor switch and placed it on the Storm Shaft.

 **[ Meteor, Ready?! ]  
** **[ OK, Limit Break! ]**

Meteor S. began smacking the Leo Zodiart with the Meteor Shaft, only at the part where the Meteor Switch was, which glew brighter every hit. " **Meteor Soul Shaft!** " Meteor S. spun the Storm Shaft, where the Meteor Switch was, a blue aura formed a blade and he stabbed the Leo Zodiart. " **WATCHA!** " The Rider said.

* * *

The three met up and looked to see Dustards forming together to create a large creature that shot flames all around and the sky turned black, the body looked like..

" **Dread Shadow..** " Fourze pulled out the Cosmic Switch and placed it in. " **Everyone ready?!** " He asked, the other two nodded and he activated the Cosmic Switch, then the Meteor Storm switch and Nadeshiko's two switches flew into the Cosmic Switch and it glew Rainbow Colors. " **Switch ON!** "

 **[ Hyper Cosmic, ON! ]**

Fourze glew bright Rainbow Colors and his complete suit became Cosmic States, but weapon became a Trident that's blades glew Rainbow Colored. " **Rider.. Ultimate Cosmic Trident STRIIIIIIIKE!** " They all shouted as Meteor and Nadeshiko threw Fourze toward the creature.

" **Rider.. Ultimate Cosmic Trident Fourze ATTAAAAAAAACK!** "

He threw the Trident into the creature's eyes, then a large explosion was caused and the creature cracked, the cracks glowing gold. " **GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The creature became dust and the sky returned to normal color. " **YOSHA!** " Fourze landed and was excited as he dehenshined, he noticed the Hyper Cosmic Switch turning to dust particles, it reverted to normal Cosmic. "See ya, Hyper Cosmic States!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this movie! But is it _The End_?**

 **Yep, this is Part 3 of 3 in the Kamen Rider Fourze Log : SHADOW FOURZE KITA! Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed and Thanks Again for the support everybody! Say, _Bye Bye_!**

* * *

 ** _If We Met In A Dream By 175R, KR Fourze Log!_  
[ _Instrumental_** **]  
** Gentaro and friends were walking back to the city, looking around, "Looks like everything turned to normal.." Ryusei said, "Well, then.. Looks like it's.. Party.. KITAAAAAAA!" JK said, imitating Gentaro, "Oi!" he jumped and grabbed onto JK.

 **[ _He's Coming.. Who's That Guy?!_ ]  
**Gentaro looked to sky, smiling brightly, then he turned to see Nadeshiko, smiling to him as she walked over and sat with him.

 **[ _Break Down!_ ] _  
_**Gentaro sighed, Nadeshiko then pulled his chin for him to look at her, "Gentaro.. What's wrong? You know I'm always here.." Nadeshiko said.

 **[ _Instrumental_ ]  
**Gentaro then spoke up, "You know I like you.. But.. if there's someone else.." he looked down.

 **[ _Rekishi no yami ni mata.._ ]  
**"There isn't anyone else.." Nadeshiko said and made Gentaro look up, "Well I don't just like you.. I love you." Nadeshiko then kissed him. Gentaro looked to see JK and Kengo, they were smiling and nodding, approval of this.

 **[ _Umorete shinai sou..?_ ]  
**Gentaro widened his eyes, then Nadeshiko broke the kiss and smiled, "Now.. How do you feel?" she asked him.. "Just.. Wow.."

 **[ _Son~na.. fu-a-n.. Make You Run!_ ]  
**Gentaro looked to Nadeshiko, she kissed him again and kept it long, Tomoko clapping, while Yuki gained a bright purple aura.

 **[ _Sonzai shoumei kawari no Success!_ ]  
**Yuki growled, ' _S-She touched my Gen-chan.._ ' Nadeshiko held Gentaro close during the kiss, which made Yuki's jealousy aura glow even brighter.

 **[ _Miushinau Your Mind!_ ]  
**Ryusei then looked at his phone and saw he got a text from JK, ' _Gendeshiko Moment!_ ' Ryusei sighed, "Damn it.. I'm missing the action.." Ryusei said as he got onto his bike and rode off.

 **[ _They Say Who's.. That.. Guy?!_ ]  
**As Ryusei rode off, a man in an armor stood, it was like Kamen Rider Sangou, except the green was silver and the black was blue, the eyes glowing red and the lines glowing red as well.

 **[ _Sou yoba rete mo~!_ ]  
** **Fourze kicked toward the screen, a crack appeared and it glew bright gold.**

 **[ _Mirai ni nokoseru nanika wo.._ ]  
The Shocker Soldiers stood and charged, Fourze prepared to fight, until 1gou (Power-Up from Kamen Rider 1 The Movie) kicked back a Shocker Soldier and landed. Fourze and 1gou both did the next punch at the screen.**

 **[ _Sugiyu~Ku ima.. Kizami kometa~ra~!_ ]  
**Yuki sat next to Gentaro on the left, Nadeshiko the right, Gentaro was sleeping and was about to land on Nadeshiko's shoulder, but Yuki pulled him to her. Nadeshiko noticed and did the same.

 **[ _It's Forever-Ever-Never.. Eien.._ ]  
** **Ghost slashed through a wave of Shocker Soldiers, then turned to see Decade kicking through the next.**

 **[ _YES, No Way.. Hitotsu Janai.._ ]  
**Gentaro was still sleeping somehow as the two kept pulling on him. Gentaro did shake a bit, he shook his head a lot.

 **[ _Kagayaki kata wa So Ma~ny Ways.._ ]  
**Inside Gentaro's dream, **Fourze hit the wall and fell, a creature that held orbs with the Kamen Rider Symbols on them stood, Fourze tried to stand, but fell.**

 **[ _Unmei no Kazu dake Sekai no Kagayaku.._ ]  
Ghost pulled out the Eyecon Driver G and placed it on, becoming Grateful Damashii, then charged.**

 **[ _Instrumental_ ]  
Ghost pulled out the Heisei Eyecon and tossed it to Kenzai, who caught it and activated it, placing it into the Engine Brace and pulling the lever on the SkaiDriver, then he transformed into Heisei Damashii, except on the horns instead of the crystal was the Kenzai symbol.**

 **[ _He's Coming.. Who's That Guy?!_ ]  
Kenzai held the Blade Bow in a shooting position, the Heisei Riders lended their power to Kenzai and the symbols flew into the bow's arrow that was charging, the Symbols made a Pathway, (Think of Decade's Movie).**

 **[ _They Say.._ ]  
Kenzai was about to fire, the arrow glowing from red to orange, he then fired and Gentaro awoke.**

 **[ _They Say Who's That Guy?!_ ]  
**Gentaro looked to see Yuki and Nadeshiko sleeping on his shoulders, he shrugged and fell back asleep, his dream going on as the Credits went on.

 **[ _Sou Yoba Rete Mo!_ ]  
** **Kenzai's arrow hit the creature and all the Showa Riders jumped and kicked toward it with a Rider Kick, their auras all turning to Random Colors, 1gou's Green Aura'd Rider Kick striking last, causing the Shocker Dragon Dopant to explode.**

 **[ _Mirai ni Nokoseru nanika~a wo..._ ]  
**Gentaro sighed as he looked at a picture of him with his friends back in High School, he put it up on the wall.

 **[ _Sugiyu~ku Ima.. Kizami kometara.._ ]  
** **The Rider that watched Ryusei turned toward the screen and pointed toward it, then snapped and everything sparked.**

 **[ _It's Forever-ever-never.. Kienai.._ ]  
The Rider's fist glew bright red and he punched the screen, a large crack appearing, it glowing from gold to red.**

 **[ _Instrumental_ ]  
**Fourze, Nadeshiko (Rider Form), and Yuki were standing at the moon, while Ryusei and Tomoko were watching them from the Earth on a telescope.. Alone.

* * *

D. Shadow appeared in an alleyway at night, he limped to run off, until a slice hit his leg and he fell. " **This is the all-powerful warrior? All Powerful my ass..** "

 **[ Skaidan : A~KU~TO! ]  
** [ **Roi! A-oi! Yumo Sugoi!** ]

D. Shadow already knew he was in trouble, he stood and shot a blast toward the man in the shadows, who slashed the blast back, walking from the shadows was a Rider in armor similar to Saga, except instead of a crown was a horn that shined brightly in the moonlight, the eyes were sky blue, the silver was more polished and the white was more of a light yellow color. The body suit was more grew as the moon light shined.

" **Prepare for defeat..** " Akuto charged and slashed through D. Shadow with a Katana that had a white handle and a red blade, with the Guard being a Shuriken with the middle being a Sky Blue Crystal, he kept slashing at D. Shadow as the blade glew bright.

" **This'll be ended quick..** " Akuto said as he pulled the lever again.

 **[ Chou Skaidan : A~KU~TO! ]  
** [ **ULTIMATE STRIKE!** ]

Akuto flipped into the air of the knight and as he was flying down, he slashed across D. Shadow's chest, then the Dark creature mixture's body slanted, (Think of the Medajalibur Finisher effect), then went it became normal, it exploded.


End file.
